Todo por Un Simple Paseo
by AriSkyYuki
Summary: Nada bueno puede salir si se junta al prefecto de Nami-chu con un ilucionista de KokuyoLand teniendo un "lindo" paseo junto a una chica que les robo el corazon Hibari x Oc x Mukuro. Ambos, demostrando sus sentimientos a su manera. Mal summary, una oporutnidad. Completo one shot


**Todo por Un simple paseo**

One-shot

Hola soy yo de nuevo, espero que les guste ^^

HIbarixOcxMukuro

…

Nada bueno puede salir teniendo un paseo con los dos guardianes mas peligrosos de la familia Vongola y todo por un simple paseo

…o0o…

Verán el lado tierno y celoso de los dos guardianes mas problematicos de Tsuna peleando por su prima ^v^

Katekyo HItman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano

…

…

Maria Skymoon, una chica de 16 años, un año mayor que el decimo Vongola, se encontraba caminando al lado de dos hombres muy endemoniadamente sexys pero con auras que atemorizaba a todos, se encontraba muy pensativa respecto a que tal vez haber invitado a los amigos de su primo Tsuna no fue una buena idea, no por tenerles miedo, sino porque no la dejaban ni un momento sola, ya que unos chicos se acercaron a Maria a coquetearle (sin que esta supiera de sus intenciones) y Mukuro y HIbari al ver esa escena… bueno, terminaron moridos hasta la muerte los chicos y tuvieron que llevarlos al hospital, Maria tuvo una gota en la cabeza por esa acción y desde ese momento para ir a comprar algo de comer o ir al baño (claro que ellos afuera esperándola) no dejaban que nadie se acercara a Maria.

Aun recuerda Maria cuando hablo con su primo respecto a llevar a pasear a los amigos de Tsuna.

_**Flash back**_

**- Estas segura de esto Maria? –** decía Tsuna algo preocupado mientras veía de reojo a Hibari y Mukuro que gracias a su Hyper modo y a Reborn, las cosas se habían calmado.

**- Oh vamos Tsuna –** le dijo la chica castaña**- que tiene de malo que ellos me acompañen, es que como me ven con cara de niña, no me dejaran entrar con descuento al parque de diversiones si por lo menos no hay dos personas que se vean mayores que yo**

"_Estoy sorprendido de que Maria pueda hablarle con tranquilidad a esos dos demonios"_ pensaba con una gota en la cabeza Tsuna

_**Fin flash back**_

"_Bueno, okey, tal vez no fue una buena idea, pero eso no importa, podemos divertirnos"_ – pensó Maria mientras se quedaba viendo como la gente se alejaba mas de los tres – "_bueno, vamos a quitar este ambiente,… pero no se a donde ir"_

**- Maria –** hablo el presidente del comité disciplinario

**¿Qué pasa Kyoya? –** pregunto Maria

-** Alla –** dijo el mencionado señalando la casa de espejos mientras la tomaba de la mano, ella le devolvió una sonrisa e hiso que se sonrojara levemente Hibari bufando por lo bajo **– ven conmigo**

-** Kufufufu, ave-kun porque tienes que molestarla –** le decía mientras jalaba de la mano a Maria **- Maria-chan, mejor vamos a la montaña rusa**

**Herviboro, Te morderé hasta la muerte –** dijo mientras sacaba sus tonfas, con un aura muy seria y ataca a Mukuro siendo detenido por el tridente de Mukuro.

**- Kufufufufufu, si que eres fastidioso –** decía con un rostro tranquilo, pero con una venita en la sien mientras se lanzaba a atacarlo

"_Genial, lo que me faltaba, porque los amigos de Tsuna son tan raros, como los detengo"_ pensó Maria _" porque pelearan, si solo quería venir a divertirme"_

Se encontraba en un dilema buscando la manera de que no se lastimaran para formalizar la relación entre ellos, sin saber que esos dos peleaban por su atencion, sin embargo, muchas personas en el parque huian despavoridas por la batalla que se estaba dando.

**- Que les parece si mejor vamos a comer -** les dijo mientras se acercaba a los dos** - ¿A dónde quieren ir?**

**Kyoya/Rokudo:** Cafeteria .- dijeron al unisono.

Se mataban con la mirada mientras auras negras salian de ellos, lo que provoco que la gente se alejara despavoridos y gritando incoherencias. Pero dejaron de rodeos y miraron a Maria. Ella se encontraba observando un vidrio en el cual habían unos peluches, veian como Maria observaba con dulzura por lo que se acercaron a la maquina y empezaron a sacar ese peluche. La gente que se encontraba cerca de esas maquinas de peluches empezaron a retroceder por los nervios ya que sentían auras asesinas, y cuando los vieron, jurarían haber visto una cara de demonio encima de ellos.

Después de batallar, los dos consiguieron el perrito de peluche que Maria observaba con mucha admiración.

**- gracias chicos –** Maria iba a agarrar la de Rokudo, pero Kyoya lo interrumpió poniendo enfrente de Maria el peluche que el consiguió.

**- Mi regalo **- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Maria y veía con triunfo a Mukuro lo que el guardian de la niebla le saco una venita.

**- Gracias Kyoya **– iba a agarrar el peluche pero en eso Mukuro la jalo lejos de Hibari para tenerla cerca de el.

**- Kufufufu, Maria-chan, mejor toma el mio –** dijo Mukuro mientras se acercaba cerca de Maria dándole un beso en la mejilla

**- Que tierno Rokudo –** dijo Maria con una sonrisa lo que le saco un aura asesina al prefecto, el quería esa sonrisa.

**- Que crees que haces herviboro –** le dice viendo las intenciones del cabeza de piña querer darle su regalo a Maria y por haberle dado un beso, retándolo con la mirada mientras sacaba de nuevo sus tonfas **– porque la besas.**

**- Kufufufufu, ave-kun, deja que le de mi regalo –** le dice sin perder la expresión serena de su cara pero con un tono muy molesto preparando su tridente **– y no tiene nada de malo**

**- Apartate de Maria, sino,….. te morderé hasta la muerte –** le dice Hibari muy molesto a Mukuro.

De nuevo, ambos guardianes comenzaron otra pelea en el que todo el mundo se fue corriendo como si hubieran visto un tsunami llegar a ellos o como alma que lleva el diablo, mucha gente estuvo morada del susto y otros sin poder escapar, calleron desmayados, mientras que Maria cargando ambos peluches se quedaba observando porque actuaban de esa manera. A lo lejos se encontraba cierto Hitman de 12 años sobre el techo de la casa de los sustos.

**- Todo Por un simple paseo–** dijo Reborn con una sonrisa divertida mientras veía como ambos guardianes se encontraban peleando y destruyendo todo a su paso **– se ha convertido en algo mas que un simple paseo.**

Hibari y Mukuro, después de pelear, aunque aun no terminaban, se acercaron a Maria y extendieron sus manos **– a quien elijes **

**- De que hablan? –** pregunto algo confundida Maria

**- Soy mejor que el –** dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras señalaban con su dedo índice al otro indicando que eran mejor partido que el otro.

Maria tuvo un gran rubor por ver que eran directos y se portaban muy tiernos con ella **– no puedo escoger a nadie – **dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que ambos se cubrieran el rostro con su mano derecha** - es un paseo entre los tres**

De que había servido el esfuerzo y solo era un paseo** - Entonces tengamos una cita –** mas que una sugerencia fue una orden por parte de los dos mientras la agarraban de las manos y le besaban la mano cada uno **– te amo**

**- Yo ….. yo, los quiero mucho**

Ambos guardianes al escuchar esas palabras tuvieron una sonrisa que le dio un escalosfrios a Maria pero era de nervios no de miedo **– poseeré tu cuerpo**

Oh, oh esas palabras habían doble sentido, solo sentía como se la llevaban como si estuvieran escoltando a una chica cuando tiene sus 15 años, antes de irse cada uno le dieron un beso en los labios para luego matarse con la mirada y empezar a pelear mientras Maria tenia acelerado su corazón sin saber como reaccionar ante aquello, un HItman de patillas curiosas solo se quedaba observando muy divertido… y todo por un simple paseo.

….

…

_**Ta-da ^v^ **_

Bueno aquí tienen mi one shot

Muchas gracias

Espero que les gustara no es muy largo, pero es un ligero one shot

Por fis reviews por favor


End file.
